


Whiteboard Messages, Gossip and Romantic Walks

by confusedjellybean



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedjellybean/pseuds/confusedjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2Kyung married college professors AU. (Basically Minkyung being sappy and unprofessor-like while Kyungwon pretends to be unamused but secretly likes it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteboard Messages, Gossip and Romantic Walks

_Prompt from[here.](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/146806597415/may-i-please-request-a-cute-married-college)_

**KYUNGWON'S POV**

" _Hey Professor Kang, wanna go get coffee after class today? ;-) xoxo Minky._ " Kyungwon shakes her head fondly. Minkyung doesn't act like a professor at all but it's oddly endearing. She turns away from the whiteboard and finds her class staring at her rather intensely.

"Professor Kang, aren't you going to reply?" Mingyu pipes up and her whole class nods energetically.

"I'll reply if all of you keep quiet throughout this lecture." It's an effective motivation and her class is silent for the next hour. But they start pestering her once the bell rings.

"Professor Kang, you have to reply!" Half her class streams to the front of the class and whines.

"Okay." Kyungwon rolls her eyes playfully and uncaps a marker.

_"Is this a date, Professor Kim? A bit cliche, don't you think?"_

***time skip***

**MINKYUNG'S POV**

"That's my Kyungwon." Minkyung grins widely at Nayoung. "What should I say?" Her fellow professor rolls her eyes.

"How does Kyungwon put up with your sappiness 24/7?"

"She can't get rid of me now that we're married." Minkyung replies smartly and winks at Nayoung. "You're just jealous because Jieqiong's busy marking essays now and doesn't have time for you."

"Shut up." Nayoung mutters. Im Nayoung might scare freshmen with her lack of expressions and cold exterior but all the professors know that Zhou Jieqiong has Nayoung whipped. They make a pretty odd couple, the bubbly Chinese Studies professor and the stoic Modern Dance professor but it works and Minkyung is not about to question her friend's love life. "Don't you have a message to write?"

"Now that I think about it, you're so unromantic it's not even funny." Minkyung pokes Nayoung's cheek. "Well, at least Jieqiong loves you."

"Just write your stupid message." Nayoung retorts and Minkyung wisely shuts her mouth. She has seen Im Nayoung lose her temper before and it's not pretty.

" _Yes, it is, Professor Kang. Does my fabulous presence not make up for the clicheness of a coffee date?_ " Minkyung triumphantly ends with a flourish and Nayoung sighs in exasperation.

"You're such a kid." Minkyung hums and draws a heart next to her message.

***time skip***

**KYUNGWON'S POV**

"Fabulous presence, huh Minky?" Kyungwon smiles. "You're cute and all but I'm questioning that." Her wife has a tendency to be rather egoistic at times and Kyungwon knows it's best to not stroke the older woman's ego any further. Minkyung is rather cute when she doesn't get what she wants.

" _Well then, Professor Kim, convince me that going on a coffee date with you is better than staying in after a long day at work._ "

***time skip***

**MINKYUNG'S POV**

"Aish, she's playing hard to get." Minkyung pushes up her glasses and frowns at the whiteboard. Class hasn't officially started and so she's taking this time to ponder how she should reply to Kyungwon in her trademark suave and sappy way.

"Professor Kim!" One of her students runs in, huffing and puffing. "I'm sorry for being late!" Minkyung glances at the clock and smiles. She didn't even notice that class started. No wonder Kyungwon calls her 'the worst professor ever'.

"It's fine." Minkyung furrows her eyebrows. "Kyla, right?"

"Yes, Professor." Kyla replies.

"Would you like to earn extra credit by helping me write a reply to my dear wife?" Minkyung gestures at the whiteboard. "Actually, let's just open it up to the whole class. Whoever can write the best reply will get 5 points of extra credit." The class whoops and everyone swarms to the board.

***time skip***

"Yah, Kim Minkyung!" Kyungwon storms into Minkyung's office looking positively murderous.

"Before you kill me, I wish to state that I am innocent." Minkyung raises her hands in surrender. "And I blame everything on Yebin."

"What?"

"Never mind." Minkyung reaches out and tugs Kyungwon onto her lap. "Tell me what I did wrong this time." She nuzzles into her wife's neck and feels Kyungwon sigh.

"I can't get mad at you when you're doing that." The younger woman gently threads her fingers through Minkyung's hair. "But you better have a good explanation for why you let your students write your reply and gave them extra credit." Kyungwon dislikes plagiarism with a passion and Minkyung just happened to conveniently forget that. She's quite screwed now.

"Ah yes, that." Minkyung squirms under Kyungwon's intense gaze. She can never lie to Kang Kyungwon and both of them know it. "If I buy you coffee everyday for the next week, will you forgive me?"

"That's not an explanation, Minky." Kyungwon's lips twitch up. "Make it two weeks and I'll consider." Minkyung can already hear her wallet crying out for mercy but she doesn't have much of a choice.

***time skip***

"Your coffee, Professor Kang." Minkyung leans against the doorframe and takes a moment to appreciate how good Kyungwon looks in glasses.

"You're a professor too so why do you keep calling me Professor Kang?" Kyungwon removes her glasses and Minkyung shrugs.

"It sounds sexy." Kyungwon snorts and takes the cup of coffee.

"Okay, Professor Kim." Minkyung adores how Kyungwon can make her surname sound so sexy. "I look forward to more coffee from you."

"Don't remind me." Minkyung groans. "Can't you just forgive me minus the coffee? Please cut your poor broke wife some slack."

"You're cute when you beg." Kyungwon smiles. "Promise not to do it again and I'll let you off." Minkyung is only too happy to agree, words practically tripping over themselves. Now she realises Jieqiong might have been right about how she was just as whipped as Nayoung.

***time skip***

"So, Professor Kim, tell me what juicy workplace gossip I have missed." Kyungwon smirks at Minkyung. The younger woman has been cooped up in her office marking essays for the past few days and even locked Minkyung out. It's a well-known fact that Minkyung doesn't really take her job seriously (she teaches Philosophy for god's sake) but she takes workplace gossip seriously. (Basically, Minkyung pokes her nose into almost everything.)

"Well, Nayoung spent the night in Jieqiong's office last night." Minkyung raises her eyebrows. "And you can guess what happened after that." It was quite obvious as Jieqiong isn't known for being quiet in any situation, be it sex or just normal conversation. "And Eunwoo was on the verge of throwing her sandwich at Yebin halfway through lunch the day before."

"Our friends are either shagging each other or almost fighting." Kyungwon sighs. "We either need new friends or more friends."

"Hey, you have me." Minkyung gives Kyungwon her best pout. "Your loving wife who puts up with all your shit."

"It's the wrong way around but whatever." Kyungwon rolls her eyes. "Oh, and Siyeon's been going around stealing candy. I thought you might want to know." Minkyung internally panics. Her wife loves candy and if she knows that Minkyung has been hiding some from her, it's not going to go well.

"What does that have to do with me?" Minkyung considers herself to be a pretty good actress but it's obviously not fooling Kyungwon.

"I know about your not-so-secret stash of candy, Minky." Kyungwon taps Minkyung's nose with a pen. "You're not very good at hiding things."

"I'm sorry!" Minkyung decides to flee like the coward she is. Kang Kyungwon is scary when she's mad and as much as Minkyung loves the younger woman, she doesn't want to die early.

***time skip***

"How was class?" Minkyung gallantly offers her arm to Kyungwon and they walk out of the Music block. "Did you rearrange songs again?"

"That's not all I do, Minky." Kyungwon smiles. "But yes, class went well and I did rearrange a song." Minkyung hums and Kyungwon laces their fingers together. "It's been a while since we spent some time together, right?" Minkyung's heart nearly explodes but she manages to nod dumbly. She still feels like a schoolgirl with her first crush whenever Kyungwon initiates skinship with her even though they have been married for close to 2 years. "Let's take a nice slow romantic walk around campus."

"That sounds great." Kyungwon giggles and Minkyung curses herself for sounding too much like Nayoung. "Um, let's just walk. And talk. Oh, that rhymed."

"You're cute when you're nervous." Kyungwon squeezes Minkyung's hand. "Although I don't know why you're nervous around me."

"Because you're gorgeous." Minkyung blurts out and a faint blush colours Kyungwon's cheeks.

"I could say the same about you." Kyungwon husks and gently presses a kiss to Minkyung's cheek.

"There are students watching!" Minkyung bats wildly at Kyungwon. She never thought that her Kyungwon would be this unprofessor-like on campus. Between the two of them, Minkyung is always the less professional one.

"Please, as if you care about your non-existent reputation." Kyungwon scoffs and cups Minkyung's jaw. "Besides, they're adults. A bit of kissing won't hurt them." Before Minkyung can think of a witty retort, Kyungwon kisses her and her brain short-circuits.

"KIM MINKYUNG IS FINALLY GETTING SOME!" Yebin yells from somewhere above them but Minkyung can't bring herself to care. Not when Kyungwon's nimble fingers are tangled in Minkyung's hair and tugging gently.

"I think we should move this inside." Kyungwon reluctantly pulls away and lightly scratches Minkyung's nape. "Your office or mine?"

"Whose office is nearer?" Minkyung knows almost everyone is staring at them but right now, nothing in this world matters except for Kang Kyungwon. It's as if they're in a little bubble of their own and she likes it."Yours right? Let's go." Kyungwon laughs and lets Minkyung pull her along. They get a scolding later for excessive PDA but Minkyung thinks it was worth it. Besides, nothing can be excessive when it comes to Kyungwon. She wants nothing more than to stay in bed all day with the younger woman and memorise every single curve of her wife's body but sadly she has a job. But her job isn't that bad because she can spend time with Kyungwon too.


End file.
